


Glittering Gold

by nearlywitches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlywitches/pseuds/nearlywitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra and Rhian Gwydion are the latest in a long line of pure-blooded witches and wizards. After spending five years studying witchcraft at the Salem Witches’ Institute, their life is turned upside down by a freak accident that leaves them motherless and alone. They are sent to live with their estranged and withdrawn father in a tiny town in Wales, who enrols them to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His questionable actions and frequent ‘business trips’ during the summer concern both twins, but the excitement and worry of starting a new school year soon overthrow those concerns.</p><p>When the Hogwarts Express comes to pick up both twins, however, they find themselves swept into a dangerous world of espionage, magic and the daily lives of two intelligent young wizards with a particular penchant for pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Gold

It was almost a statistical impossibility to navigate through the seemingly endless sea of people that had congregated on Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Parents and children alike were rushing around, bumping and pushing people out of the way, uttering hurried apologies as they went. The last-minute wails of already homesick children were almost drowned out by the chorus of concerned mothers checking that their darling daughters had packed enough pairs of underwear to last them for another school year. As the prefects ushered small groups of students towards the patiently waiting train, silvery tendrils of smoke wound round people’s heads and gave the entire scene the appearance of complete chaos.  
  
Despite all of the kerfuffle, the general atmosphere was red-hot. An excited buzz seemed to fill the air; excited faces and friends embracing for the first time since the previous school term had ended, excited titbits of conversation being whipped away with the wind that had picked up that morning. Some eyes showed a glimmer of mischief; a light that signified another teenager excited to be leaving the watchful eye of their parent or guardian for another year. Other faces looked terrified, thrown into a situation that was completely over their heads in terms of magnitude.  
  
Kendra had her face perfectly arranged to fit in with the latter.  
  
Trying to keep calm as someone squeezed past her impatiently, Kendra pulled her case along as best as she could. The smoke was burning her eyes, a thick acrid smell growing more potent as she approached the steam train with caution in her eyes. As she manoeuvred her way through the gap between a hysterical mother and her husband, Kendra’s hand tightened on her suitcase and she could feel her nails already digging deep into the soft flesh of her palm; no doubt drawing blood from the delicate skin. In fact, the only comfort Kendra took from the entire experience was the soft thump of two pigtails against her back, pigtails mirrored on the girl that had a firm grip of her other hand.  
  
Kendra and Rhian Gwydion were identical twins. They shared the same look, from the ice-grey flecks placed at careful intervals in their matching azure eyes to the honey-coloured highlights in their fair hair. From the second their father had dropped the pair off, muttering about having to leave for an important ministry meeting right away, Rhian had exhibited her domineering side and had grabbed her sister’s hand reassuringly before tacking the crowd head-first. Now Kendra was afraid to let go, just in case she was swallowed up by the throng of people that pressed on her from every angle.  
  
Kendra was uncomfortable. In fact, she couldn’t have felt more out of place in the crowd if she had stood on her suitcase and sung  _Frère-Jacques_  at the top of her lungs. They had no friends, no acquaintances and – unlike the first years that were making their way silently to the train as they were – five years of education at a school in a completely different country.  
  
“Come on, misery guts,” Rhian sang loudly, her strong American accent sticking out like a sore thumb in the huddle of Brits, “we’re going on an adventure!”  
  
It seemed like a minor miracle, but Rhian had managed to pull two suitcases and an unwilling sixteen-year-old through the crowds to the entrance of the train. It was impressive from this close, with the school crests painted lovingly on each carriage and the smoke now encircling their heads like tiny halos. Inside, Kendra could see students already rushing around. Some had already changed into their robes and all of a sudden, the young witch felt extremely underdressed in her jeans and shirt. She brushed her fingers along her now static case, thankful that she had packed the robes at the very top of the pile that morning. She would change later.  
  
“Ready, Kay?” Rhian asked, one foot already in the door. She still held Kendra’s hand in her own, but her grip had loosened. The elder twin had absolutely no worries about starting a new school. In fact, this was probably fun for her. Kendra, not so much. She just wanted to shrink into a tiny ball and hide for the rest of her meagre existence. However, people were beginning to queue up behind her to get on the train, so stalling the beginning of her new school life wasn’t an option anymore. Forcing a smile and looking up at Rhian, she nodded.  
  
“Ready.”


End file.
